


Forever and Beyond

by Danilynnhaberly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilynnhaberly28/pseuds/Danilynnhaberly28
Summary: "𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦. 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕤 𝕀'𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕤" ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕."𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕕" ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Forever and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AU on AO3 as I am originally on Wattpad! If I do/say ANYTHING that offends you in any way, or if I don't put trigger warnings, please call me out! I don't mean any harm whatsoever! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! Xx

As they walk towards the brick building, Louis notices that Harry is nervous. He grabs his slightly bigger hands in his, looking at him with a fond smile as they make their way through the doors of the adoption agency. 

"Hello, how may I help you fine gentlemen?" The lady at the front desk asks in a very sweet and nurturing voice.

"Hi, uhm, we have an appointment under Tomlinson?" Louis says, directing it as more of a question at the end. 

"Oh, of course!" The lady says in a cheery voice, typing something in before continuing with her previous sentence. "How do you spell it, dear," She asks, it being a policy even if you think you understand.

Louis continues signing them in at the front desk, while Harry walks around the adoption agency, noticing it's cute decor and homey vibes. 

He gets pulled out of his trance as Louis calls him over to follow the lady into the office.

They walk along the halls of the building, looking at the drawing and pictures on the wall as they pass them, smiling because now they're going to be able put drawings like that all over their house.

"Have a seat, boys," The lady says as she sits down at her desk.

The spouses take a seat in the leather chairs that are sat in front of the desk, as the lady starts to pull out some paperwork.

"Alright, gentlemen. We need to have you sign all of these, then we need to inspect your home, aswell as get two witnesses to sign of that you are responsible to be parents." The lady informs them as she hands them each a ten page booklet.

"Okay, and when do you need these back by?" Harry asks.

"We'll need them a day before we inspect your house. After that, you'll be able to choose an age group you'd like and you're on the waiting list!" She says in a cheery voice, evidently happy for the couple. 

"Thank you so much!" Louis says thankfully, getting up and shaking the older woman's hand.

"C'mon, Haz." Louis says, reaching out a hand to help Harry up.

Harry gratefully accepts the hand and stands up, shyly waving to the woman as she smiles at the couple fondly. 

"Hey baby?" Louis asks, gaining Harry's attention.

"I have a little surprise for you..." He trails off as they make their way to the car.

They get into the black range rover, Louis driving and Harry in the passenger seat as they make their way home.

On the way, Harry begs Louis to tell him what the surprise is, but Louis won't budge.

The rest of the way home, ha stares out of the tinted window covered in raindrops, imagining what life would feel like if they were free.

This was a normal occurrence, as Harry and Louis have been told multiple times that they won't make it. That they'll never be free. That it's all a dream.

Harry had almost believed them almost. Until he had spoken to Louis about it. As always, he comforted him and promised him over and over that they will eventually be free and happy. That he loves him, and he always will. Forever and beyond. 

They pull into the driveway of their house, climb out of their car, and make their way into the beautiful house that they get to call their second home, as they are already each others homes. 

As soon as they make their way through the door, Harry feels a pain shoot through his heart but labels it as nothing.

Louis runs upstairs for a second, leaving Harry ultimately confused as he puts a record in the record player, and the sweet sounds of music fill the once silent room.

He sits down on the couch, and looks around the room that him and Louis have made their home. 

They have had so many memories here.

He still remembers the night Louis proposed...

*𝕝𝕖 𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜*

Louis' nerves are acting up as he stands in the center of the empty living room, candles and rose petals being the only thing filling it up as music plays from the bluetooth sound system.

He had bought them their very first home. 

It's a suburban home with light grey floor boards, and white walls woth black trim. Theres four rooms on the first floor, including the living room, a powder room, the kitchen, and the dining room. Upstairs there is five more rooms, consisting of a master bedroom with an en suite, two other bedrooms, and a family bathroom. The backyard is huge, and has a white picket fence, a pool, a garden, bushes and trees all over making it look like the fever dream of a magical forest, fairy lights hanging on the trees, flowers blooming everywhere as spring arises, and a quiet fire pit near the back. There's a gate leading into the forest behind the back yard, where a treehouse lays, along with a miniature playset. 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Harry has just gotten a call from Zayn, saying that he's on his way to pick him up.

He didn't give him any information whatsoever, and hung up once he had told him.

Harry stands up from the leather couch, making his way to the kitchen to put away his spoon and ice cream, and then makes his way upstairs to change out of his sweats. 

He chooses an outfit consisting of a pink polkadot blouse, black skinny jeans, and black chelsea boots. 

He brushes out his long, curly hair, and puts a bit of mascara and chapstick on. 

He would never be allowed to wear something like this where he could be in the public eye, but Louis has always told him that he can be himself whenever they're not watching. That these things make him even more beautiful, even though he's not sure how that's physically possible. Louis makes him feel like it'll be ok. Louis makes him feel safe. Louis makes him feel like it's okay to wear more feminine clothing, paint his nails, and wear makeup. Louis makes him feel perfect. Louis makes him feel complete. Louis completes him. Louis is his home. His sweet creature. 

He steps out of the door as soon as he gets Zayn's text, and hops into Zayn's car.

"Hey, Hazza. You ready?" Zayn questions, as if Harry knew what was going on.

"Well, I can't be too sure since I don't know what's happening... So... Sure..?" He says, followed by a light giggle. 

As Zayn pulls out of the drive way, Harry looks around his neighbourhood.

So many memories, he thinks, followed by an inaudible sigh.

As they make their way through the streets of London, Harry finds the directions familiar.

As they come into eyesight with the building, Harry immediately recognizes it.

It's the place they filmed X-factor.   
The place he met the love of his life.  
The place he met his bestfriends.   
The place where his career started.  
The place where everything went bad....

As Zayn parks in a parking space close to the exit, Zayn hands him a letter that looks as if it was from the 1800's.

He nearly cries at the letter, seeing how much effort whoever is doing this put into this.

The letter seems to be stained with coffee, and has a red wax seel, with calligraphy written as his name.

He opens the letter, careful not to rip the delicate paper as he reads the letter.

Harry,  
This is the place I met you. The place I found my soulmate. When I gave you your promise ring, I had promised forever. This time, I will promise forever and beyond. Go to the place where I first felt calm. The place where I found my home. The place where I jumped into your arms.   
Yours, Louis. Xx

At this point, Harry is crying uncontrollably. His hands are shaking as he reads the letter over and over again, feeling butterflies in his stomach, which he only feels with Louis. 

Zayn hands him a tissue, and he thanks him, wiping his tears, before stepping out of the car and making his way to the door.

As he opens the door, he sees rose petals on the ground, aswell as candles, formed into a pathway. 

He sobs with his fingers covering his mouth, as he walks along the path and takes everything in. 

He eventually reaches the stage, where he finds Liam standing in a suit next to the rose petals.

He smiles as he sees Harry, and he even has tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Harry is like a little brother to him.

Harry makes his way over to Liam, slowly crossing the stage full of memories that nothing can replace. 

As he reaches the puppy eyed boy, he immediately hugs him and cries into his shoulder. Liam hugs him back and starts to let go of his tears as he hides his face in Harry's neck. 

Liam chuckles as he pulls himself together, and breaks the hug, handing Harry a rectangle box, aswell as a similar note to the first one.

He then kisses Harry on the cheek and makes his way off of the stage.

Harry opens the letter, and reads thw next paragraph to Louis' plan.

Harry,   
We've made it. I am so proud of you. I will always be your number one fan. I have been for ten years. Ever since we said our first "oops" and "hi", I have been your number one fan. You will always be my number one. Look into the box, and all will be revealed. I'll be waiting.   
Forever, Louis. Xx

Harry can't control his sobs as he opens up the box to find a bracelet with a blue and green heart, along with a picture of the place they went on their first date. 

He puts on the bracelet, and takes a look around the memory filled auditorium.

He then makes his way back out of the building, and gets back in Zayn's car. 

Zayn starts driving without a word, and Harry silently cries while looking out the window, watching the trees and buildings pass by.

He begins to think about the future. Will he be married to Louis? Will he and Louis still be together? Will they have kids? All of these thoughts are consuming his mind so much that he doesn't even realize he's at the restaurant. 

Zayn taps Harry delicately on the shoulder, gesturing that they have arrived.

He takes a deep breath as he opens the door and steps out. 

He walks into the beautiful, memory filled restaurant, immediately finding nothing but emptiness, himself, and his mom.

He looks at his mom, and they're both crying. Harry runs into his mothers arms as their sobs fill the once quiet dining room.

He sobs into her shoulder as she sobs into his curls.

While they're crying together, it feels as though they're having a full on conversation through their tears. Like their sobs are saying the words that cannot be said.

After their mother-son moment, Anne pulls away and rests her soft hand on Harry's cheek, smiling softly while her eyes are red and filled with tears and her cheeks are irritated. 

"No matter how old you are, and what you do, you'll always be my baby" She speaks softly before handing him a note, identical to the others, along with roses. 

She hugs her only son one last time, before walking towards the back of the restaurant, leaving him to himself, the notes, and the beautiful roses.

He smells the roses, lifting the flowers up to his nose, immediately getting hit with the aroma of pollen and dampness.

He sets the flowers down on the clothed table, as he delicately rips open the note and reads the content of it.

When I dropped you off at home from this date and kissed you goodbye at the doorstep, all I could feel was happiness. I felt the happiest J had ever been. It was like fireworks were setting off in my body every second, of every day, as that was as long as I was thinking about you. Day and night, your beautiful smile and dimples were imprinted in my mind. I kept on thinking to myself, "He goes outside looking that amazing everyday. Anybody could snatch him up. I need him to be mine." So that's what I did. I made you mine. The question is... Where? Maybe the next clue will be there... Who knows?  
Lou Xx

Harry tries to keep in the tears as he reads the note, but soon realizes it's impossible as he has already been crying. 

He grabs the flower, and runs out the door, running across the sidewalk to the place where Louis had asked him to be his. The place where he had said those three words. 

He runs, and runs until he gets to the path. He makes his way through the path, not being able to see anything until he sees the candles lighting up the way to the beach.

He makes his way to the beach, finding his step-father standing there, crying. 

Harry's quite surprised if he's being honest. He doesn't think he's ever seen him cry.

Robin is a father to Harry. He was there when his real father wasn't. He taught him how to ride a bike, how to shave, everything. He was even there for him and supported him when Harry had come out as gay at only thirteen years old. He made sure to protect him. He was there for Harry when he felt his first heartbreak. He was there for Harry in the stages of him growing up. He was always there. He encouraged him to be himself. He encouraged him to stand up for others when they saw him as different. He told him it was okay to be different. That they were all human in the end. That they wouldn't be here forever anyways, so why not live you life the way you want to. No matter how many people support you. 

He looks towards the only father he had ever known again, seeing that he had nothing but a little box. 

He walked closer to him, and eventually he could hear his father sobbing. 

He went up to him and hugged him with all of his mite. He loves hom so much. 

Robin hugs back with the same amount of strength, if not more. Louis is good for him. Louis treats him well. Louis makes him the happiest he has ever been. Louis saved him from being down and sad. Louis saved him from being someone he's not. He believes that Louis will make sure his son is happy, and content, and eventually free. It's why he gave Louis his permission. 

He pulls away from Harry, and looks at him one last time. 

He's so young. Why would they put all of that on them when they're so young? Let the kids live, for fucks sake.

He gives Harry the box, and kisses his cheek. He is then on his way to the car, and then driving home.

Even though they're all sure Harry won't say no, they don't think it'd be a good idea to be there if he does. Of course Liam and Zayn will be there in case Louis needs comfort, and Niall will be there in case Harry needs comfort, but it'd just be embarrassing for their family to be there. 

Harry opens the box while the dark waves are crashing against the shore, the sea breeze brushing against his rosy, porcelain cheeks as he lifts the lid.

He looks inside, and finds a key.

Under that, there's a piece of paper. 

He takes the piece of paper, and reads it, trying to figure out what the key is for.

132, Glenthome Rd, London England.

He gasps. He can't believe that Louis did this. He bought their first house. For them. To live in. Together. Theirs. Holy shit. 

He immediately breaks down, and sits on the sand with his knees to his chest, staring at the keys. 

They're going to live together. Not just because Harry's a minor and needs a guardian, but because they're in love. 

They're in love. They love each other. They've never stopped. They always have.

He eventually gains the strength to stand from the sandy surface, and walks back towards Zayn's car. 

As he walks, he can't help but see the memories that they had here when they were kids. 

Running around. Young and in love. Doing stupid things. Things they weren't meant to. Having freedom...

He ends up running the rest of the way. He doesn't want to see freedom, until he has it himself. Until it finds him again. 

As he reaches Zayns car, he hops in the seat and Zayn starts driving, already knowing where to go. 

As they drive, Harry thinks about the future to get away from the past.

As his mother had always said, don't look to the past or you'll miss the present. 

Why do you think it's called the present? It's a gift. 

He thinks about it a lot. Being here is a gift. Having someone to love and someone to love you is a gift. Having a home is a gift. Having a family is a gift. Life is a gift... The gift that keeps on giving. 

As they approach the house, Harry immediately gasps. It's beautiful. It's his dream house. Louis is amazing. Wow. He's so lucky.

As he's about to hop out of the car, Zayn grabs his hand and quickly tells him not to.

Harry's confused until Zayn gives him a blindfold. He puts it on, and then gets led by Zayn into the new home.

As soon as he steps in, he can hear the sound of a song playing.

Not just any song, but 18. 

He begins crying, but is thankful for the blindfold hiding the tears streaming down his once dry face.

Zayn takes of the blindfold, and Harry immediately gasps, hands flying up to his mouth as he sees ths rose petals, candles, and Louis on one knee. 

He takes a step forward.

"What are you doing?" He sobs out, his hands still over his mouth.

Louis only chuckles. His eyes have tears in them, and the blue in them is being illuminated by the light of the candles. 

He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a velvet box.

This only makes Harry gasp again, and sob even more. 

Louis grabs his left hand, forcing the green eyed beauty to look into his eyes.

"Harry,  
I know that you're only twenty, and that you have your whole life ahead of you. I know that there are so many better people in the world, that deserve you so much more. But somehow, my darling, I got you. I'm the one who gets to hold you in the night. I'm the one who gets to fight with you over who's paying for dinner. I'm the one who gets to love you, and I am so grateful for that. You don't understand how lucky I got. I found you. I've found the person who makes my days brighter, my smile wider, me happier, and my eyes brighter. I found the person who's beauty over powers everyone elses, so much that I wouldn't be able to look away. I found the person who I can imagine perfectly growing old with. I found the person I want a life with. I found the person I want a forever with. That person, is you. It's you, Harry, it's always been you. It'll always be you. I love you more than anyone could ever imagine someone loving someone. I never knew I could love someone this strong. I never knew I had so much love in my heart that I could add another person into it, but you dug deep and found more. Way more. A landmine. I see forever with you. I want forever with you. Forever and beyond. So, Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?" Louis asks. 

They're both entirely sobbing by the end of Louis' speech. Funny thing is, Louis didn't even plan it. It was all from the heart.

Harry nods his head yes frantically, whispering out a little "yes" every second. 

Louis smiles and slips the ring onto Harry's finger. He kisses the ring and stands up, lifting Harry up by the waist and spinning him around. You may think it'd be difficult due to the size difference, but Louis is strong and Harry is quite light. 

He eventually sets Harry down, arms still around his waist as Harry cups his face gently and kisses him. 

The others all cheer and clap, all crying.

They all look over to Niall after hearing him say "cut" and see that he has a video camera. Typical Niall.

Louis looks towards Harry, grabs his chin and kisses him, one arm still around his waist as Harry's are around his shoulders.

They still get the same butterflies and fireworks from the first time they kissed, and they always will. Forever and beyond.

*fin de le flashback* 

Louis comes back downstairs, a box in his hand as he grabs Harry's hand and leads him outside to the wooden tree house.

They climb up into it, and sit on the pillows that were only a part of the decoration Harry had added. 

Louis tells Harry to close his eyes, and he does. He feels a box being placed into his hands, and he immediately opens his eyes as Louis says he can. 

He looks inside the box, and sees a paper airplane necklace.

"Louis, it's beautiful. Thank you." He says sincerely, taking the silver necklace out of the box and having Louis put it on his neck.

"Well, I'm glad darling." He chuckles.

Louis says he has something else, and he lifts up his sleeve, showing Harry a new tattoo. 

Harry can't believe his eyes when he sees a paper airplane tattoo, identical to his new necklace.

He gasps and tackles Louis into a hug, Louis toppling over and holding the younger on his chest, whispering a quiet "These paper plans will never land." Before both of the boys are asleep to the sound of the creatures outside of the tree house


End file.
